


The fireworks look lovely reflected in your eyes.

by CoffeeaddictedIrkenInvader



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, Romance, Sappy, ZaDr, aged up Dib
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeaddictedIrkenInvader/pseuds/CoffeeaddictedIrkenInvader
Summary: Zim and Dib spend time together during New Year's.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The fireworks look lovely reflected in your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for New Year's =D This does not take place in the same universe as my other story.
> 
> I drew a picture for this fic on my tumblr CoffeeAddictedIrken feel free to check it out.

Zim stood bundled up in his giant light pink parka with fur-lined hood, it had been a gift from Dib and as much as Zim really didn't want to admit it the coat was actually really comfortable. He also had a magenta scarf wrapped around his neck, and a white winter hat that they had cut holes in so his antennae could be unrestrained for times when they were alone. Along with his normal black gloves, pants, and his favorite pair of boots. Even with finding out that his mission was a lie and that the Tallest really didn't like him Zim just couldn't bring himself to get rid of them. He now stood in a clearing in the middle of no where, trees surrounding on all sides the only exception being a cliff side that overlooked the town below. Zim shivered as a fresh gust of chilly air blew in his direction and he began tapping his foot against the ground in annoyance. Zim pulls outhis superior communicator, which was most definitely not a mere copy of the human device known as a 'cell phone'. No new messages was displayed and Zim tsks placing it back in his pocket crossing his arms in both annoyance and trying to block out the cold. Dib had texted him earlier that day asking the Irken to meet him at this specific location alone. Which meant setting Gir up with some tacos and one of his favorite shows hoping the tiny robot would be entertained long enough for whatever it was his human had planned for them. 

Just as Zim was about to start walking home a familiar figure in a worn black trench coat makes his way over to where Zim is standing. Dib had on his favorite faded grey jeans, a darker grey turtleneck, navy blue beanie with a tiny ghost on it, and his calf high black boots. It made the Irken a little jealous that his human could get away with wearing so little despite the obvious chill.

"About time you showed up Dib thing I was thinking about leaving you out here to freeze after you made the almighty Zim wait so long." Zim sniffs fixing Dib with his best stuck up look.

"Ah sorry Zim I got off work late and then got stuck in traffic on the way here." Dib says fiddling with the things in his arms.

"You and your pathetic human excuses. If you had taken the Voot like I told you to, you wouldn't have gotten stuck now would you?" Zim watches the human curiously, Dib unrolls one of the blankets that he had carried on the ground.

"But I'm here now, so go ahead and sit down." The Irken eyes him but complies sitting on the blanket and continues to watch him.

"I had to wait in the freezing cold until you got here Dib stink." Zim huffs.

"I know, but hey I brought an extra blanket." Dib says wrapping said blanket around the Irken's shoulders and continuing on before Zim can even open his mouth to complain again. "And I brought snacks." He waves the plastic bag in his hands and the Irken snatches it immediately rummaging through it for a container of chips wasting no time in popping it open.

"So remind me, why are we out here in the cold instead of at home where it's nice and warm?" Zim asks munching down on the chips.

"It's a surprise." Dib grins sitting down next to Zim their shoulders brushing and Zim only gives him a testy look. "Oh alright, we're here to celebrate New Year's."

"Ah the New Year, but we could have celebrated in the nice warm house. So why did we have to come out here to the middle of no where?" Zim complains glancing over at him.

"You'll see, just be patient. I know that's really hard for you but at least try." Dib smirks and it earns him a small shove.

"How dare you! Zim is thee most amazing and patient just you watch Dib stink! I will show you my wonderful patience!" Zim laughs and Dib's grin only got wider.

They sit there huddled together under the blanket that had slowly migrated to cover both of their shoulders. Talking about plans, family, and how their days had gone and the sky above had turned dark. A boom echoed through the woods causing Zim's antennae to spring up and he turned to look at the sky as several bright lights lit up the darkened sky.

"The colorful explosives?" Zim asks turning to look at Dib.

"Yeah, this is the best place in town to see them and I know you had a few issues with the noise being so close to them last year so I figured this would be a good place to watch." Dib smiles at the Irken watching as realization hits.

"Oh, well I guess this is ok then." Zim decides turning back to watch the show and casually leaning fully against Dib's shoulder.

Dib smiles watching how the Irken's face lit up as he watched the show, his antennae twitching occasionally. The human glances down at his watch feeling his nerves rise at the slowly dwindling time to the new year. This was it, this was the day he was finally going to gather the courage to kiss Zim. He'd finally come to terms with his feelings for the Irken and he had an inkling that the other might feel the same. Dib was done waiting it was now or never, the time ticked by and he swallowed. Slowly he reaches a hand out placing it on top of Zim's, the Irken doesn't look up but curls his hand into Dib's.

"Hey Zim." His kept his voice level as the Irken looked at him curiously, the way the lights danced in those large claret eyes made his heart thump against his chest. "Happy New Year." Dib gently places a hand on Zim's cheek and then leans down claiming Zim's lips with his own.

His heart hammered even harder and when the Irken froze against the kiss Dib pulled away quickly stammering apologise a thick dread slowly unfurling in him. Had he read the situation wrong? Had he just imagined that Zim may have returned his feelings this whole time? 

"Zim did not say you could stop kissing him." The Irken practically purrs looping his arms around Dib's shoulders keeping him from leaving.

Half lidded ruby eyes stare lovingly into wide warm honey ones and Dib hesitantly rests his hands on Zim's slim waist. Zim doesn't wait for Dib to start the next kiss, instead he impatiently surges forward eagerly pressing their lips back together. They slowly fall backwards on to the ground Zim straddling Dib. Dib groans when a long flexible tongue invades his mouth wrapping itself around his own flat one and he reaches up brushing his fingers lightly down the Irken's antennae. Zim shudders at the pleasant feeling that shoots down his spine as the human caresses his antennae causing Zim to let out a small chirping noise that has Dib grinning against the kiss as he repeats the motion to earn more of those cute chirping purring noises. Zim's hand move up to tangle in Dib's thick black hair giving it a tug whenever Dib finishes a stroke on his antennae causing the human to let out a moan at the sharp pain that felt so good. They finally pull away Dib gasping to catch his breath a grin spreading across his lips at the nice deep green blush gracing Zim's cheeks.

"Hey Zim?" Dib whispers.

"Hm?" The Irken hums twirling his claws through the humans hair.

"I love you space boy." Dib replies softly cupping one of Zim's cheeks in his hand.

"I know, who doesn't? But, Zim love you to Dib." Dib doesn't get a chance to say anything more as his lips was sealed by Zim's once more.


End file.
